skimpysexymabelfandomcom-20200215-history
"Hey, I scammed that off Jay-Z!"
Last time on SolarVivor: Japan! 16:19 #MOOPOWER 16:20 Kim kept getting closer and closer, and in an attempt to get THE out of the game, she framed her for being an evil thief. 16:20 Moogega >>>>> Antagonists 16:20 The challenge was simple, and Shingeki somehow won, and they chose Bropan to lose, and THE was voted out 3-1. 16:20 Moo :) 16:20 Who will go home next? 16:20 Who will win the RI duel? 16:20 There's only room for one celebrity, that's me sweetie. @Kim 16:20 And will there be a double elim? AND WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE IDOLS WITH MOOGEGA 16:20 Redemption Island 16:21 >.> 16:21 :) 16:21 *hits Kim like sharkeesha* 16:21 Lacey, THE, hello! 16:21 THE: WHATEVER! 16:21 Kim: *body slams Gaga with her couch outfit on* 16:21 Don't care. 16:21 Your challenge? 16:21 * Moogega rams into Kim K 16:21 Actually, there is no challenge. The remaining contestants get to vote who should stay on the island 16:21 *while wearing her meat suit, she shoves raw meat into Kim's eyes* 16:21 Vote in public! 16:22 THE: WHATEVER! 16:22 AHHH! 16:22 BRB 16:22 Hmmm 16:22 I vote Lacey 16:22 Moo 16:22 Moo tells me that she votes Lacey to stay. 16:22 I vote Lacey to stay, because no one likes that thief THE! 16:22 Lacey... 16:22 Bro: I vote THE, cause she was a killer teammate. 16:22 *throws Kim's diamond out a window* 16:22 4 votes Lacey, 1 for THE! 16:23 B: I vote THE. Dunno why. 16:23 Hey, I scammed that off Jay-Z! *runs after it* 16:23 A: I'll vote with Bro and pick The...........I guess? 16:23 3 votes THE, 4 votes Lacey. 16:23 *kicks Kim out the window* 16:23 M: I believe THE should stay! 16:23 4 votes all! 16:23 C: Lacey es un oponente formidable, por lo que debe derrotar a él persona rin. 16:23 5 votes Lacey, 4 for THE! 16:24 *waves to Kim as she falls out the window* 16:24 FLY LIKE A BIRDY! MOOO 16:24 Moo 16:24 KAKAKAKA 16:24 Anyone else going to vote? 16:24 Or do we end it here? 16:24 Jingles? 16:24 Moo 16:24 Clover? I vote 16:24 (Jingles went brb. XD) 16:24 BACK! 16:25 I vote for THE! 16:25 5 votes THE, 5 votes Lacey! 16:25 MOO 16:25 Jingles, break the tie! Who should remain on Redemption Island, Lacey or THE? 16:25 Jingles: I VOTE THE TO STAY BECAUSE WE'RE BOTH BEING PLAYED BY DIANTED!................ THAT DIDN'T MAKE SINCE, BUT I STILL VOTE FOR THE TO STAY! :D 16:25 HAHAHAHAHAH! 16:25 6 votes THE, 5 votes Lacey 16:25 (DIANTED DON'T BE SELFISH) 16:25 (XD 16:25 )* 16:25 Bro: Clover voted twice, but whatever. 16:26 wait what 16:26 M: I hope you had a fun time here, Lacey! 16:26 im that important 16:26 Bro: It's cool, bros. 16:26 It was a twist! 16:26 I was a spy at WHOOP 16:26 Whoeever got more votes was destined to go home! 16:26 Clover already voted for Lacey to stay. 16:26 (Says the person, who voted himself to stay with both his characters. @Blake XD) 16:26 I really thought Lacey would've went. 16:26 But you guys voted THE out accidentally! 16:26 Lacey lives another day! Sorry, but you're out, THE! 16:27 CHAT 16:27 moo 16:27 I'm so glad that THE is out, Bro. 16:27 C: excelente 16:27 Now we can love in peace! 16:27 So, how much money do you make yearly? 16:27 B: *gags* 16:27 *waves to at Kim as she falls out the window that she kicked her out of* 16:27 FLY AWAY BE FREE 16:27 Bro: *shrugs* Yeah, I guess, brah 16:27 (I read that as make love..............my eyes are burning) 16:27 (alexander where is brendan) 16:27 Kayne tweeted me again 16:27 we're moving to CALI! 16:27 What did that jerk say? 16:27 OH MY GOSH! 16:28 *snatches Clover's phone, throws it into the ocean* 16:28 (KNOW I HAVE NO ONE TO SAY WHATEVER AND TOTES! :O) 16:28 I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D STEAL MY OWN BOYFRIEND! 16:28 * NOW 16:28 He just tweeted me that he doesn't give a f*** about either of you and just wants your s** 16:28 By the way he is suing you 16:28 *sobs* 16:28 You're ruining my life, Clover! 16:28 Why would you do that? 16:28 *sobs in Bro's arms, fakely but it is believeable* 16:28 You're with Bro 16:28 um hello 16:28 He just tweeted me that he doesn't give a f*** about either of you and just wants your s** 16:28 A: *Randomly just there* 16:28 I STILL HAD SOMETHING WTH KANYE 16:28 Bro: Money? My frat house raises about $500 bucks a month, and I'm kind of in debt from college, but I am studying to be a killer sports trainer. 16:28 (i could live with 500) 16:29 Bro: *comforts Kim* You'll be fine, brah. 16:29 Hold me, Bro, giv me happy thoughts... away from that witch, Clover! D: 16:29 North? Shes mine now 16:29 NO! NOT MY BABY! 16:29 Yeah all he wanted was your fake boobs @Kim 16:29 she's taking everything from me! D: 16:29 Bro, stop her! D: M: Stop, guys! let's stop fighting! 16:29 * Clover uses lip gloss net and gets North West in a net and runs away with her 16:30 B: *tapes everything* This is so going to my friends. 16:30 *sobs* CLover stole al my happiness! D: 16:30 CHallenge 16:30 Moo 16:30 Alright, campers! 16:30 Bro: *confronts Clover* Chill ,brah, we don't ned this in this camp. Why don't we all just chill out, and have a wicked party 16:30 *pops Kim's fake boobs* Ooops sorry girl. 16:30 Welcome to your challenge! 16:30 Okay @Bro 16:30 Looks like Kanye won't want you anymore. 16:30 It is to... um 16:30 M: *slaps everyone hard* EVERYBODY SHUT UP! 16:30 THE TRIBES ARE MERGING! 16:30 Jingles: *Gasps( 16:30 MERGE MOO 16:31 :o 16:31 A: O_O 16:31 Moo 16:31 GASPS EVERYWHERE! :D 16:31 I mean 16:31 NOT MERGNIG 16:31 BUT ONE TRIBE WILL BE DISSOLVED! 16:31 C: aplastar las almas mortales de estas excusas sin valor para los seres humanos? 16:31 Jingles: >.> 16:31 NO 16:31 Shingeki, two of you will go to Bropan 16:31 Brendan: *plays video games* 16:31 The other two will go to Tokyoan 16:31 Decide amongst yourself how you will split 16:31 Jingles: *Gasps( 16:31 * ) 16:31 No I just want it to be me and MOO 16:31 Mikayla: I volunteer to go to Bropan. *sad face* 16:32 I'll go to Tokyoan MOO 16:32 * Moogega rams Clover 16:32 Oh it's Clover the girl Kanye wants only for s** 16:32 Mikayla: I'll never forget you guys as teammates. *smiles* 16:32 #SorryNotSorry 16:32 C: No entiendo. Repitalo, por favor. 16:32 Hello new tribe 16:32 MOO 16:32 Shut up @Lady Gugu 16:32 moo 16:32 MOO 16:32 A: Wait what? 16:33 MOO 16:33 Mikayla: Hey, Bropan! I'm glad to be one of your teammates! *grins* 16:33 C: *goes to Tokyoan* 16:33 Ik @Moogega We'll take her right to RI 16:33 So Alex goes to Bropan! 16:33 A: Okay.............. 16:33 Bro: Wassup, newbies? Welcome to the party! 16:33 The final teams are: Team Tokyan: Lady Gaga, Jingles, Moogega, Clove and Cero! 16:33 And Bropan is: Kim Kardashian, Bro, Brendan, Mikayla and Alex! 16:33 At least I'm not with fake boobs Kim 16:34 Mikayla: Later, I hope we can party, actually. 16:34 A: Hi guys.......... 16:34 *sobs* Shut up! D: 16:34 Brendan: Hey. noobs. Welcome to Bropania. 16:34 Bro: Nice! 16:34 Alright, so, your challenge. 16:34 Oooh I'm so sorry KIm *comforts her* 16:34 Mikayla: *comforts Kim* 16:34 * Moogega bellows loudly and makes the ground quake 16:34 *comforts Kim* 16:34 It's... Japan trivia... with 16:34 HAROLD! 16:34 Thank you Gaga and Mikayla c: 16:34 fuckno 16:34 um I mean 16:34 MOO 16:35 Jingles: Of course. 16:35 Mikayla: Don't mention it, girl. *winks* 16:35 Here eat some I like to keep it in my purse* feeds MOOGEGA some grass* 16:35 H: Gosh, get over it. Japan is like the bomb. I've been to Japan 16:35 *conforts Kim* 16:35 C: el jengibre no Esa horrible 16:35 * Moogega eats grass 16:35 *pushes Clover out the way and comforts Kim* 16:35 Let me like, get this over with. *glares* 16:35 Mikayla: I'm sure Harold is an expert on Japanese culture. *grins* 16:35 Get a point by being the first to get a question right 16:35 A: *Scared he'll mess up all his answers and fail his team* 16:35 *pushes gaga out the window and waves 16:35 First team to 5 points wins! 16:35 *** Lacey| changed topic to SolarVivor: Japan|Tokyoan (5): Lady GaGa, Jingles, Moogega, Clover, Cero Sombrero|Bropan (5): Kim Kardashian, Bro, Brendan, Mikayla, Alex|Eliminated (4): Stewart, Hudson, Casey, THE|Redemption Island Resident: Lacey 16:35 Jingles: BING BONG BLOKITY BLLOTSZ~ 16:36 Gosh, all of you uncultured people ready? 16:36 Mikayla: Ready! 16:36 It's an A, B, C or D question answer 16:36 Sure 16:36 Brendan: *shrugs* 16:36 And I will tell you when to answer 16:36 LEZ GO 16:36 MOO 16:36 Q1. Which of these is the average population of Japan. 16:36 A. 30 million 16:36 Moogega, we can't understand you when you speak English. 16:36 Lesbo* @Gaga 16:36 B. 130 million. 16:36 C. 300 million. 16:36 D. 80 million, 16:36 Moo :( 16:37 C: Seriously? I'm stuck with that annoying bastard Jingles? 16:37 Answer. 16:37 C: B 16:37 C 16:37 B 16:37 Clover sweetie NO ONE LIKES YOU ESPECIALLY KANYE 16:37 Moo 16:37 Bro: D 16:37 A 16:37 C. 16:37 Cero gets the point. 16:37 Bro, you uncultured idiot! 16:37 One point to Tokyoan. 16:37 C: Ole! Mis amigos! 16:37 Yes! 16:37 Question 2. Which of these is Japan's largest cities? 16:37 Ugh 16:37 HATERS BE HATING @Gaga 16:37 A. Yokohama. 16:38 B. Okhlohama 16:38 c. Tokyo 16:38 PLEASE, I"LL ALWAYS BE MORE POPULAR SWEETIE 16:38 C 16:38 B. 16:38 A: C 16:38 Jingles: C! D. Bejing 16:38 C: C 16:38 I mean C 16:38 YOU CAN ANSWER NOW! 16:38 A: C 16:38 D 16:38 I mean D 16:38 Mikayla: C. 16:38 Bro: C 16:38 D 16:38 D 16:38 D 16:38 A: C 16:38 D 16:38 D 16:38 D 16:38 D 16:38 D 16:38 D 16:38 I mean C 16:38 D 16:38 d 16:38 d 16:38 d 16:38 dd 16:38 d 16:38 C: C 16:38 dd 16:38 d 16:38 Aleander gets the point, becuase the others answered early. >.> 16:38 d 16:38 dd 16:38 d 16:38 dd 16:38 Moo 16:38 d 16:38 1 point for both teams. 16:38 mook 16:38 kakadoodledoo 16:38 moo 16:38 Question 3. This is wicked. How much robots roughly are there in Japan 16:38 A. 1 million 16:38 B. 500 thousand. 16:38 B 16:38 C 5 thousand. 16:39 I mean A 16:39 I mean MOOO 16:39 D. 900 thousand 16:39 ANSWER NOW. 16:39 Jingles: C? 16:39 (Don't answer early.) 16:39 C:D 16:39 C 16:39 Mikayla: D. 16:39 A 16:39 MOO A: C 16:39 Bro: C 16:39 Mikayla gets it right. 16:39 2 points to Bropan, 1 to Tokyoan. 16:39 Cero: Que? 16:39 Mikayla: Thanks, cultured expert! 16:39 And answer questions when I say to answer. >.> 16:39 You're welcome, M'Lady. 16:39 Cero: But IO answered first! 16:39 @YOLO 16:39 Mikayla: *smiles* 16:39 *** Host_KimK_Stewar is now known as Host_KimK 16:39 I mean #YOLO 16:40 C: Idiota! 16:40 Question 4. Which one of these is Japan's highest mountains? 16:40 Brendan: Cero, you got last time's point. 16:40 A. Mt. Everest 16:40 B. Mt Fuji 16:40 3. Glass House Mountains 16:40 D. None of the above. 16:40 ANSWER NOW! 16:40 C: B 16:40 A: B 16:40 D 16:40 CONF: I've been eating grass lately. I think it's make me craz-MOO 16:40 Bro: D 16:40 Moo 16:40 Bro gets the point! 16:40 ITS KILLERMANJARO 16:40 3 points Bropan 1 for Tokyoan 16:40 Jingles: D 16:40 MOO 16:40 I've been eating grass lately. I think it's make me craz-MOO 16:40 (cero did.) 16:40 Bro: *shrugs* 16:40 (Not Bro) 16:41 Since I'm tired of you all, Bropan wins! 16:41 *walks off* 16:41 Now I'm back on holidays! 16:41 YAY 16:41 (O.o) 16:41 Ooops I mean NOOO 16:41 O.O 16:41 C: Harold puede quemar en el infierno con todos sus otros amigos jengibre insignificante. 16:41 So Tokyoan, you guys must vote someone off. 16:41 07:40 C: B 16:41 Because Bropan scored more. 16:41 (Cero said it) 16:41 (not bro) 16:41 DAMN IT READ IT ALL WRONG 16:41 (It's a tiiiiie.) 16:41 ignore this all xD 16:41 Tie breaker! 16:41 Ignore that all before! 16:41 (DOUBLE ELIMINATION) 16:41 (YEAH) Alright, we shall vote Clover out. 16:42 Actually 16:42 both of you lose 16:42 each team will vote off one person 16:42 DAMN 16:42 C: Oh no! 16:42 A: A-aw........... 16:43 So send in your votes, teams! 16:43 (Do them separately c:) 16:43 I vote Clover 16:43 I mean I vote Cero 16:44 rehyesr 16:44 *dances around* 16:44 *waves her arms around* 16:44 A: *Scared* 16:44 Brendan: I vote Alex. 16:44 Moo 16:44 *scratches her ears with her foot* 16:44 WOOF 16:44 WOOF 16:44 MEOW 16:44 MOO 16:44 *sits up* 16:44 QUACK 16:44 Uh 16:44 Mikayls and Brendan need to vote 16:45 C: Lady Gaga es aún más intolerable de lo que parece ser. 16:45 Mikayla: Sorry, Alex. I vote you. 16:45 Brendan: I voted Alex alreaady! 16:45 lol 16:45 GAGA WANNA A QUACKER 16:45 supposed to be in pm but okay 16:45 *eats grass* 16:45 Moo 16:45 Moo 16:45 YOU GUYS ARE SO RACIST AGAINST CELEBS! 16:45 (My PM ain't working) 16:46 Moo-ve over bitch 16:46 Cero needs to vote 16:46 MOO @CERO 16:46 QUACK @CERO 16:46 MEOW @CERO 16:46 :o 16:46 Bropan Elim Ceremony 16:46 WOLF @CERO 16:46 MOO 16:46 I mean WOOF 16:46 Let's get this done. 16:46 (Cero AND Bro?) 16:46 *sits by Moo* 16:46 (YUS) 16:46 1 vote Alex 16:46 2 votes Alex 16:46 3rd vote Brendan 16:46 Brendan: Why? 16:46 The sixth person I think voted out... 16:47 ALEX! in a 4-2 vote! 16:47 No last words! 16:47 Mikayla: Sorry, Alex! 16:47 *sits by Moo* 16:47 *flings him to Redemption Island* 16:47 Tokyoan Ceremony 16:47 Bro: But there are only 5 people on the team? 16:47 i meant 4-1 16:47 Bro: See ya, Alex! 16:47 Alright, Tokyoan. 16:47 Moo 16:47 *sits by Moo* 16:47 IF anyone would like to play an idol, now would be the right time to do so. 16:47 ME 16:47 Gaga 16:47 You don't have an idol 16:48 I wanna play mine on both me and MOo 16:48 Me 16:48 You already used it. >.> 16:48 *Stands* 16:48 Clover, ok. 16:48 Cero: *laughs* 16:48 Then what's this? *pulls out Idol made of grass* MOOO 16:48 Clover, so you use it on yourself? Ready! 16:48 Ohhh *eats her grass idol* 16:48 No 16:48 Then who on? 16:48 I use it on Moogega 16:48 (I was JK) 16:48 Alright then! Wis e move 16:48 MOOGEGA 16:48 :) 16:48 Moo 16:48 1st vote... Moogega but it doesn't count 16:48 :) 16:48 Cero: Idiotas 16:48 2nd vote - Cero 16:49 3rd vote - Moogega doesn't conut 16:49 4th vote - Cero 16:49 7th person voted out... Cero! 16:49 *flings him away* 16:49 (Guys I gtg. :() 16:49 Moo 16:49 Awwwe I wanted to go. 16:49 *** Mikayla_Brendan has quit (Quit: Page closed) 16:49 I mean YAY 16:49 *** Lacey| changed topic to Japan|Tokyoan (5): Lady GaGa, Jingles, Moogega, Clover|Bropan (5): Kim Kardashian, Bro, Brendan, Mikayla|Eliminated (4): Stewart, Hudson, Casey, THE|Redemption Island Resident: Cero Sombrero, Alex, Lacey 16:49 end episode Category:SolarVivor: Japan